Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious
' Emperor Sheev Palpatine', also secretly known as Darth Sidious, is the main antagonist of the series, and number 2 of the top 10 targets for the Resistance to destroy. A dark-souled, power hungry Dark Lord and the evil incarnate, Sidious plans to overthrow the Jedi by manipulate many of the events of the Clone Wars to bring himself to rule the whole galaxy. He is easily one of the most successful villains, as he managed to rule the galaxy, and has been unstoppable for years. Early Life Sheev Palpatine was born on Naboo and very early on showed himself to be a violent, spoiled, and misanthropic sociopath who used his rich family's connections to get him out of trouble even when he indulged in reckless driving that hurt others and killed two people. Palpatine was expelled from one of the highest education in Naboo and possibly the entire galaxy. Palpatine also despised his father, Cosinga Palpatine, whom he viewed as a weakling and a coward. This resentment would come to a head when the younger Palpatine killed his parents, his two younger brothers and his two sisters, and in his later master's words "baptized himself in the dark side." In his thirties, he was the senator of Naboo. Palpatine subsequently became the apprentice to Darth Plagueis but betrayed him and killed him after he "became unnecessary" due to teaching Palpatine too much too quickly. It was during his apprenticeship to Plagueis that Palpatine took on his first apprentice Darth Maul, who he decided to kidnap, treat as a tool and mercilessly abused and tortured in the name of turning him into the ultimate living weapon with one purpose, kill the Jedi. Bio Personality Sidious is a complete megalomaniac, a person whose lust for power was so strong it wouldn't be satisfied until the entire galaxy was underneath his thumb. Sidious displayed psychopathic behaviorisms, he wore a metaphorical mask of normality, sympathy and benevolence as his public Chancellor Palpatine he was modest, calm, grandfatherly and humble but used Machiavellian tactics in politics. In reality, Palpatine proved to an underhand and master manipulator, possibly due to his time in politics. Sidious was a master of disguise and even faked his own kidnapping at the hands of Count Dooku and General Grievous so his true personality as the Dark Sith Lord would go undiscovered. Sidious was proven to be seductive as he was able to trick the Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker into believing that it were the Jedi who were evil and even turned him into his apprentice Darth Vader. In addition to being a master of manipulation, Lord Sidious was highly intelligent, proving to be an incredible strategist and mastermind: he was capable of effortlessly manipulating situations throughout his life to his own advantage. He was also extremely exploitative, shrewd and incredibly devious, capable of outwitting any opponent with little or no difficulty. He was a master of strategy and exploitation, able to manipulate the events of the Battle of Endor to his full advantage so that he can destroy the rebels and turn Luke Skywalker to the Dark Side, the latter being without pulling out his lightsaber. Furthermore, Sidious was a mostly callous and arrogant person. He carries many apprentices but does not care for them and only sticks with them for as long they are useful towards him and when they outlived that he merely throws them aside, an example of this would be when Skywalker was rescuing Palpatine and had Dooku at his mercy, Sidious requested him to kill Dooku which he did. On top of the Death Star, Vader was held at lightsaber-point by his son and Sidious showed no concern as he ordered Luke to kill him (to no avail). He was extremely arrogant and overconfident to a fault, and did nothing for anyone but himself. This arrogance would ultimately lead to his downfall at the hands of Darth Vader. Sidious was intensely sadistic and cruel, known for even creating life forms for the sheer purpose of personally causing them pain. He smiled when Dooku was at Anakin Skywalker's mercy, sneered constantly whilst fighting with Savage Opress and Darth Maul, and laughed hysterically whilst dueling Yoda. He would become extremely reckless whilst experiencing this sadistic pleasure that contributed to be his comeuppance, as shown in Return of the Jedi when he tortured Luke as opposed to simply killing him - which he was completely capable of doing - whilst completely ignoring Darth Vader, who managed to destroy him. Sidious has also developed sever paranoia when his former protege Darth Maul had returned from the dead he saw him as a rival and personally sought to defeat him himself. When he sensed that Dooku's protege Asajj Ventress was becoming even more powerful, he ordered Dooku to eliminate her. Powers and skills In addition to being a brilliant mastermind, Sidious was incredibly powerful: he was one of the strongest Force users to ever live. He was capable of manipulating entire starships with his telekinetic abilities, and easily hurled Senate seats at Yoda during their duel. He was also extremely proficient with Sith Lightning - his signature power - and could launch entire storms of electricity from his hands at opponents. However, beings like Yoda were capable of countering and even overcoming this particular discipline. He was an incredibly talented lightsaber swordsman, possibly one of the greatest swordsmen of his time, and in the Sith Order. He was next to unstoppable in a duel because of his extraordinary speed, dexterity, agility, and the fact that he would instinctively switch between lgihtsaber techniques to confuse and overpower his enemies. He, in one certain incident, killed 3 Jedi masters with one single stroke of his blade (though Kit Fisto managed to hold off Palpatine a while but was quickly killed by him), and famously held his own effortlessly against Yoda himself. However, although he maintained the upper hand throughout the majority of his duel with Mace Windu, he threw the fight in order to further corrupt Anakin into killing Mace. *'The Force:' Despite his old age, Darth Sidious was immensely powerful and had an amazingly strong connection to the Force. Although he was not quite as powerful as Darth Vader, Sidious was still one of the most powerful Force-users in the history of the galaxy. Sidious' Force potential was rivaled only by Yoda. **'Telekinesis:' Darth Sidious was very proficient in Telekinesis, utilizing it either as an offensive attack or simply as a means of displaying his power, the latter being most prevalent when he used the ability to remove Luke Skywalker's binders aboard the second Death Star while barely lifting a finger. **'Force push:' Sidious utilized Force push to send his opponents flying through the air, causing them serious injury or temporarily incapacitating them/knocked them unconscious. **'Force pull:' Sidious utilized Force pull to pull his opponents or objects towards him. **Force choke: Like Darth Vader, Sidious utilized Force choke to either weaken, kill or intimidate his opponents. **'Force Throw:' Sidious utilized Force Throw to cause objects, and even individuals, to be hurled toward a target at an astounding velocity. **'Mind trick:' Sidious utilized Mind trick to control the minds of other sentient beings, however, it did not work on individuals who have very strong wills. **'Force vision:' Sidious utilized Force vision, to have visions of the past, the present and the future; however, like all Force users, his visions were not always clear or sometimes has visions even when he was not utilizing this power at will. **'Force sense:' Sidious utilized Force sense to sense another sentient being's emotions, the future, ripples in the Force caused by momentous or traumatic events, impending danger and the presence of the Light side. However, in Return of the Jedi, for unknown reasons, he was unable to sense the presence of Luke Skywalker, who was on Endor, unlike Darth Vader, who was able to easily sense the presence of his son. **'Force lightning:' Sidious was a master of Force lightning, which he used to torture or kill his opponents. It was most likely his favorite move. **'Force jump:' Sidious utilized Force jump to jump or leap at great distances. **'Force Dash:' Sidious utilized Force Dash to move at amazing speeds. Abilities *'Lightsaber Skills:' Despite his old age, Darth Sidious was incredibly skilled in lightsaber combat and an extremely gifted duelist. He was one of the greatest lightsaber duelists in the history of the galaxy. In fact, the only person known to have apparently defeated Sidious in lightsaber combat was Mace Windu (however, in truth, he threw the fight in order to further corrupt Anakin into killing Mace; as he could have defeated or kill the latter at any time). He was one of the few known individuals who could fight Yoda as an equal. Sidious' lightsaber skills were such that he had mastered all the forms of lightsaber combat and could shift from one combat form to another fluidly and without effort. Sidious' technique and fighting style was a combination of brutal aggression and lethal precision, making him an almost unstoppable opponent. Ironically, despite Sidious' masterful dueling skills, he was fairly disdainful of lightsaber combat in general, believing the Sith to have grown beyond the need for lightsabers. He also rarely used his lightsabers unless absolutely necessary as they would identify him instantly as a Sith. He still proceeded to carry the weapons however, as a way of mocking the Jedi. **'Form I:' Sidious was highly skilled in Shii Cho. **'Form II:' Sidious highly skilled in in Makashi. **'Form III:' Sidious was highly skilled in Soresu. **'Form IV:' Sidious was highly skilled in Ataru. **'Form V:' Sidious was highly skilled in Shien/Djem So. **'Form VI:' Sidious was highly skilled in Niman. **'Form VII:' Sidious was extremely skilled in Juyo/Vaapad. **'Jar'Kai:' Sidious was a master of Jar'Kai. *'Genius-Level Intellect/Master Tactician/Leader/Manipulator:' Darth Sidious was amazingly intelligent; his intelligence and wisdom was rivaled only by Yoda, Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker. As the leader of the Sith Order, he was a highly skilled tactician and a very capable leader. He was very manipulative, as he was able to easily manipulate individuals directly or indirectly to achieve his goals. Sidious even managed to manipulate and deceive Anakin Skywalker, a genius in his own right, into becoming his apprentice and turning him against the Jedi Order. Weapons and Equipment Lightsabers Darth Sidious' valued weapon and possession were his two red-bladed lightsabers, whose hilts were inlaid with gold-colored Electrum metal and made of Phrik alloy, making them indestructible, even to other lightsabers. The weapons bore the same appearance to one another save for one being coated in an unknown black alloy. Being a patron of the arts, the lightsabers were elegantly crafted with an artisan's skill and were small enough that they could be easily hidden up his sleeves. While in office as Supreme Chancellor, Palpatine/Sidious always kept one of his lightsabers hidden inside a neuranium statue on his desk in his office in case of emergencys. Both lightsabers were utilized together once in his duel on Mandalore against his former apprentice, Darth Maul, and Maul's brother, Savage Oppress. *'First Lightsaber:' Darth Sidious built his first red-bladed lightsaber during his apprenticeship under Darth Plagueis. It would remain in his possession until his death, but it is unknown what happened to it after Sidious' death. *'Second Lightsaber:' At some point Darth Sidious had built a second red-bladed lightsaber. It would remain in his possession until his duel against Mace Windu, when it was kicked out of Palpatine's office window. Since Sidious viewed the Sith's lightsabers as only existing to mock the Jedi's weapons, following Order 66, Sidious carried no lightsaber and preferred to use the force as his weapon. Trivia *Palpatine is one of the only villains to secretly be amongst the Resistance and the Jedi throughout Season 1-10 *Palpatine's True Identity is revealed in The Sith and Fire Nation Strike Back Part 2 * Gallery image_3b5ee860.jpeg|Darth Sidious as Chancellor Palpatine Category:VILLAINS Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:The Sith Category:Sith Lords Category:Main Antangonists Category:Top 10 Targeted Villains Category:Master Manipulators Category:Kidnappers Category:Power-Hungry Villains Category:Dark Lords Category:Bullies Category:Jerks Category:Murderers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Child Abusers Category:Royalty Cruelty Category:Lightsabermen Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Sadistic Characters Category:Homicidal Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Seniors/Elders Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Hegemony Category:Provokers Category:Form I Users Category:Form II Users Category:Form III Users Category:Form IV Users Category:Form V Users Category:Form VI Users Category:Form VII Users Category:Jar'Kai Users Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:God Wannabe Category:Master of Disguise